


Shake My Heart

by Sehun_x_Baek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14503032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sehun_x_Baek/pseuds/Sehun_x_Baek
Summary: Ever since Baekhyun was young, he possessed the unique ability to see his compatibility with others. When his hand made contact with someone else’s, Baekhyun would see a vision in his mind of how the relationship would end if he had chosen to be with that person.





	1. Shake My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you may recognize this story, it was my entry for the 2017 SeBaek Fic Fest~ I've added a few more chapters since then :)

  
================================================

                          

_“I’ve…met someone else…I’m sorry, I don’t love you anymore.”_

 

================================================  


Baekhyun slowly lowered his hand, clutching onto the leftover change the cashier had just given him. The cashier looked at Baekhyun curiously, noticing the sudden look of depression covering his face.

“Are you all right?”

Baekhyun blinked a few times before he forced a smile, “…Yes, sorry. Have a nice day.”

Baekhyun quickly tucked the change into his pocket and grabbed his drink, avoiding looking at the cashier again.

“You too.” The young man answered before Baekhyun quickly scurried off into the nearby bathroom.

Baekhyun slowly closed the door and clutched onto his drink as he leaned against the wall. He trembled a little, trying his best to fight the deep pain growing inside his chest.

Ever since Baekhyun was young, he possessed the unique ability to see his compatibility with others. When his hand made contact with someone else’s, Baekhyun would see a vision in his mind of how the relationship would end if he had chosen to be with that person. It wasn’t just a vision however, it was an experience, Baekhyun could feel the emotions that person elicited in him.

Sometimes it would end before it had even started, if there was just no way Baekhyun would ever choose to be with them. The vision he would see would be unrelated to romance, their relationship never becoming anything more than friends or acquaintances. 

Sometimes he would see a future where he decided to stay with that person and get married. However, Baekhyun had yet to find someone that made him feel overflowing emotions of love and joy. It was usually a negative vision, showing him the point in their marriage when Baekhyun realized he could have been happier.

Baekhyun was convinced his power was resolute on making sure Baekhyun understood he could find someone better. And so, having this power had caused Baekhyun to become picky. He wasn’t content with just an ordinary relationship. He wanted to find the person who made him happiest of all, the person that invoked the spark of life into him that he desired. The person his special ability was trying to help him find.

Unfortunately, for his young age he had already seen a lifetime of failed relationships. He had often wondered how many hands he had shaken in the course of his life. He experienced the way a broken heart felt many times. It was strange, having no actual attachment to the person, and yet the heartbreak was so real. Luckily he had never met someone that made him feel the true depths of heartbreak. The attachment hadn’t been strong enough to shock him that badly.

Still, Baekhyun grew weary of touching people’s hands. His association with it had been paired too strongly with pain. He made a vow to himself never to touch anyone’s hands unless it was absolutely necessary. However, the question always remained in his mind, what if they were the one he had been looking for?

No matter how much Baekhyun wanted to avoid touching someone’s hand, there were times when it was necessary, or occasional accidents.

Baekhyun had no memories of the person working at the cash register, he didn’t even know their name. At this point he didn’t even remember their face. He was just left with the pain. The sorrow of losing someone close to him, of being rejected.

When Baekhyun returned home, he shut himself up in his room, silently crying to himself to ease the pain he shouldn’t even be experiencing. He was starting to lose hope. Maybe it was him? Maybe he was a terrible boyfriend? Maybe the reason things never worked out in his visions was because he was always looking for something better. Maybe he would never find someone.

Baekhyun made up his mind. His unique power was not a gift at all, it was a curse.

After a few hours Baekhyun forced himself out of bed. He hated feeling this way, and knew sulking in his room wasn’t going to gain him anything. He was actually a very happy person, and usually acted lively and cheerful when he didn’t have to deal with one of these horrible incidents.

He left his room to go downstairs into the kitchen, he was rather hungry after being in his room all day. He suddenly heard his brother Jongdae’s voice coming from the kitchen, and he heard a deep voice answer him. Baekhyun wasn’t familiar with this voice. He entered the kitchen and spotted Jongdae sitting down at the table, tons of papers and books spread in front of him. Sitting across from him was another young man, his head was lowered as he was reading one of the books.

Baekhyun only spent a moment looking at them before making his way to the refrigerator, he figured they were doing some assignment together. Jongdae was in college and had a lot more homework than he did.

They hardly reacted once they realized Baekhyun was in the kitchen with them. Jongdae only looked up at Baekhyun for a moment as he started to reheat some food. Baekhyun ate at the counter as he watched them silently work together, it seemed like they were rather stressed.

Baekhyun grabbed two sodas from the refrigerator and placed them on the table, finally earning him their full attention.

“Big test coming up?” Baekhyun asked as he stared at his brother.

Jongdae sighed, “Yeah…”

Baekhyun looked over at his brother’s friend whose face was finally unburied from the book in front of him. Baekhyun blushed at his handsome appearance, he looked like he could have been a model. His dark eyes stared up at Baekhyun, making him feel nervous.

Jongdae smiled as he reached for his soda, “This is my little brother Baekhyun.”

“Oh Sehun.” Sehun spoke politely as he reached out his hand towards Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hesitated, he didn’t want to be rude, but he really wasn’t in the mood to touch anyone’s hand right now.

“Baekhyun is kind of a germaphobe.” Jongdae quickly explained, understanding Baekhyun’s condition.

Sehun lowered his hand, “Oh, ok.”

“It’s nice to meet you.” Baekhyun smiled, trying to recover from the awkward situation.

Sehun nodded in response as he grabbed the soda and held it up, “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

Baekhyun lingered for only a short moment more before he walked off and made his way back upstairs. Jongdae began working again and Sehun watched Baekhyun as he left, taking a sip from his drink.

“Was he all right?”

“Why?”

“His eyes were all red, it looked like he had been crying.”

Jongdae coughed a little, acting suspicious as he continued writing on his paper, “Oh…yeah…He’s going through a rough time right now.”

————————————————————

“Come on Baekhyun, why not just try dating me for a while?” Chanyeol asked as they sat eating lunch together at a restaurant with all their friends.

“You know why.” Baekhyun answered as he sipped on his straw.

“So what if we won’t be the happiest married couple ever? We can still have fun dating while we’re young. Not all dating has to end in marriage you know.”

“Why beat myself up if I know it isn’t going to work out?” Baekhyun answered with a question as he glared at him.

“For the experience.” Chanyeol sighed, “We’re only teenagers.”

“Look, I just think differently than you.” Baekhyun took a small bite of his food and swallowed it, “I want to wait.”

“But you don’t even touch anyone’s hand anymore. You’re never going to find someone.”

Baekhyun played with his food for a moment, staring at it with a somber expression. Yixing nudged Chanyeol and shook his head, suggesting that he should leave him alone.

————————————————————

Baekhyun opened his door and stepped inside, followed by his friends. It was already rather loud inside the house, it seemed like his brother had his friends over as well. As they walked past the living room, Baekhyun could hear that the TV was on.

Baekhyun and his friends made their way upstairs into his room and got comfortable sitting on the floor. They took out their phones and independently entertained themselves, speaking to each other occasionally to show something they had found.

Eventually Baekhyun got up and made his way over to the door, “I’ll be right back.”

“Ok.” His friends unenthusiastically answered, barely paying attention as they continued to look at their phones.

Baekhyun walked across the hallway to get to the bathroom, but the door was closed. He leaned himself against the wall as he waited. It didn’t take long before he heard the toilet flush and the sink turn on as they washed their hands. The door opened and Baekhyun pushed himself off the wall.

“Oh, sorry.” Sehun responded once he spotted Baekhyun.

“It’s fine.” Baekhyun smiled, recognizing his handsome face from the other day.

Sehun walked around him, towering over the younger with his tall stature. Baekhyun stepped forward into the bathroom and slowly closed the door behind him.

As Baekhyun went over to the sink to wash his hands, he realized that Sehun had forgotten his phone on the counter. It was a much newer phone than Baekhyun had, larger in size and more carefully taken care of. When Baekhyun grabbed it, the screen automatically flashed on for a moment, showing a generic wallpaper that probably came with the phone. Baekhyun took it with him as he made his way downstairs, holding it tightly to make sure he didn’t drop it.

He peeked into the living room and spotted Sehun standing and talking to someone he didn’t recognize. Not that he recognized anyone else besides Sehun, Baekhyun hardly ever paid attention to Jongdae’s friends.

Baekhyun lingered by the doorway for a long while, hesitating nervously as he watched Sehun. He didn’t care about walking through Jongdae’s group of friends, but the idea of actually approaching one of them made him feel a little uncomfortable. He would have brought the phone over to Jongdae, but he was busy kissing his girlfriend, and that would have been more awkward to deal with.

Eventually He slowly walked into the room, remaining unnoticed by his older brother’s friends.

“Excuse me.” Baekhyun’s small voice tried to break the conversation Sehun was having.

Sehun turned his head and looked down at him, he stared at him curiously, confused why the younger was talking to him. Baekhyun extended his hand and held out the phone.

“You forgot this.”

Sehun’s eyes widened, quickly remembering where he had left it, “Thanks!”

He went to grab it from Baekhyun hastily, his large hands easily enveloping the small object. The tips of their fingers barely grazed each other as Sehun folded his hand down to grasp onto it.

  
======================================================================

 

_Sehun wrapped his arms around Baekhyun’s body and squeezed him. A silver ring was clearly visible on his left ring finger. Baekhyun giggled and raised his hands to massage them through Sehun’s hair, his left ring finger also decorated in a silver band. They both leaned in to kiss each other a few times, romantic pecks placed in-between the small pauses they took to stare into each other’s eyes. Their love for each other was so easily communicated through their kisses and the way they looked at each other, there was no need for words._

_“Want to go on a date with me tonight?” Sehun asked as he raised one of his hands to gently brush some of Baekhyun’s hair out of his face._

_“With a stud like you? Of course.” Baekhyun smirked._

 

=====================================================================

Sehun tried to pull the phone away, but Baekhyun was tightly grabbing onto it, their fingers still making slight contact. Baekhyun blinked a few times, slowly realizing he had lingered on the moment for an awkward amount of time. His face instantly turned bright red, staring across at Sehun. That vision was the most intimate he had ever experienced, the feeling of their kisses was still so fresh in his mind.

Baekhyun suddenly snapped his hand away from the phone, releasing it from his tight grasp. Sehun almost dropped the phone, unprepared for Baekhyun to let go.

“Sorry!” Baekhyun shouted as he turned around and quickly hurried out of the room.

Sehun watched him curiously, mystified by the way Baekhyun was acting. Jongdae stopped kissing his girlfriend once he heard Baekhyun’s voice and also watched as he ran away.

“What was that all about?” He asked as he looked over at Sehun.

“…I’m not sure.” Sehun slowly responded, still staring at the doorway that Baekhyun had disappeared through.

Baekhyun ran up the stairs and halted in the hallway, taking a few breaths of air as he leaned against the wall. He wasn’t ready to go back into his room yet and face his friends, he was too overwhelmed.

The visions prior to this one had always shown him how the relationship would end, or a time in their relationship when Baekhyun realized it wasn’t perfect, but this vision was nothing of the sort. The emotions Baekhyun felt towards Sehun were nothing less than pure love, he had enough experience in his life to realize that. It was the feeling he had been searching for.

Baekhyun was able to get his friends to leave early so he could be by himself in his room and try to calm his throbbing heart. He sat on his bed as he listened to the distant chatter coming from downstairs. His cheeks burned up whenever he caught the sound of Sehun’s voice. It only lasted for short moments, making a small reply to someone’s question, but it repeated in Baekhyun’s mind as if Sehun was the only one talking.

Eventually he heard them all start to leave, and Baekhyun crawled across his bed to look out his window. He was surprised to see how dark it had gotten outside, Baekhyun had lost track of time as he listened for the faint whispers of Sehun’s echoing voice.

Jongdae’s friends got inside their cars and the sound of their loud music boomed through the street as they turned them on. As they waved goodbye to Jongdae, Baekhyun continued searching for Sehun. He halted breathlessly once he finally spotted him, walking towards a motorcycle parked in front of their house. Sehun swung his long leg over the seat, looking even more modelesque to Baekhyun as he sat down on it. After pulling on a helmet, Sehun gripped onto the handle bars and revved the engine a little. Baekhyun blushed as he watched him speed off, his heart beating wildly inside his chest.

Baekhyun had never felt this way before, so giddy and nervous with infatuation. It was new for him, actually experiencing happiness in association with the word love, instead of the all too familiar feeling of heartbreak.

A stupid grin grew on his face, barely able to contain his delighted and excited emotions. He let out a sigh and fell back onto his bed, wondering when he would see Sehun again.

————————————————————

It felt like forever until Jongdae finally invited his friends over. Baekhyun had been anxiously waiting for it, always listening for the sound of a motorcycle to pull up to their house.

He was in the middle of doing some homework when his ears picked up the sound of Sehun’s loud engine. He threw down his pencil and jumped onto his bed to crawl over to his window, smashing his face against the glass to look outside.

Sehun parked his bike and placed his slender legs onto the ground. He pulled the helmet off his head, his dark hair falling back down onto his forehead as he took a breath of fresh air. Baekhyun bit his lip watching him, finding every movement Sehun made appealing. He felt his heart beating wildly again as he watched Sehun stand up off his bike and start making his way towards their door. He wondered how his brother managed to make friends with such a perfect man, and actually had the right to request Sehun’s presence to their home, instead of the countless other places he could be.

Baekhyun went downstairs and hid himself behind the wall as Jongdae’s friends began to gather in the living room around the TV. His breath halted when he spotted Sehun, walking slowly into the room with his hands buried in his pockets, his cold eyes looking around the room for a place to sit. 

Baekhyun remained hidden as he watched them all conversing with each other. He noticed how introverted Sehun was, he didn’t talk to anyone very much, he mostly reacted to the conversations other people were having. Baekhyun admired his warm smile and the way his eyes turned to crescents when he laughed. It was strange how quickly he could transform his appearance from intimidating to endearing.

At last, after a few hours of watching them, Sehun got up and went into the kitchen. Baekhyun rushed out of his hiding spot to follow him, he was waiting for this moment. He found Sehun opening the cabinets, it seemed like he was looking for something. Baekhyun slowly walked up to him, and Sehun turned, suddenly realizing he was there.

“Need something?” Baekhyun asked, his cheeks already flushed.

“Yeah, where are the water glasses?”

Baekhyun moved over to a different cabinet and stood on his tip toes to reach it. He pulled out a glass and brought it over to the sink, filling it with some water.

“Thanks.” Sehun responded as Baekhyun handed it to him.

Baekhyun smiled back at him, “You’re welcome.”

There was a short pause as they stared at each other. Baekhyun collected his thoughts in his mind, remembering what he wanted to say.

“Are you the same age as my brother?”

“No, I’m a little younger. I’m twenty three.”

Baekhyun quickly calculated the math in his head, Sehun was six years older than him. 

“You’re in high school, right?”

“Yeah, I’m seventeen.”

Sehun nodded and took a sip of his water. He looked over into the living room and watched everyone conversing. He sighed, not feeling ready yet to go back into the other room. Baekhyun tilted his head, curious why Sehun looked upset.

“Something wrong?”

“Not really, I just don’t do well with large groups of people. There are a lot of people here I don’t know. I have to escape sometimes like this.”

Baekhyun licked his lips nervously, “Do you want to hang out with me? I was bored anyway. I have some video games in my room.”

Sehun turned to look at him, surprised by his offer. Baekhyun stared into his eyes, his expression looked so fragile. Sehun suddenly remembered what Jongdae had told him, that Baekhyun was going through a rough time. He wondered if Baekhyun was feeling lonely, if he just needed someone to talk to.

“Sure.”

Sehun followed Baekhyun up to his room, and Baekhyun pressed his lips together trying to hide the large smile growing on his face. He went over to his small TV and turned it on, his hand shaking a little nervously. Sehun sat down on the floor next to him, placing his glass of water down. Baekhyun handed him a controller, not really paying attention while he was thinking about what game to put on. As Sehun grabbed it from him, their hands brushed against each other.

  
=====================================================================

 

_Baekhyun threw his head back and moaned as Sehun laid on top of him, pushing him harder down into the bed._

 

=====================================================================

Baekhyun’s face quickly flushed with color. In a mere flash of a moment, his virgin mind had been instantly tainted. He could feel it, he could feel everything. Baekhyun’s body started shaking a little in shock, it was so overwhelming to experience that all of a sudden like that.

“Are you ok?” Sehun asked with concern, noticing how Baekhyun was trembling. He wondered if Baekhyun was trying to prevent himself from crying.

“Yeah! Sorry, I was just thinking of what game to play.”

Sehun took a deep breath, feeling like he needed to say something, “Hey…Listen. High school is rough for everyone. It gets better. People are so judgmental at that age, but once you get older, no one cares anymore. In fact, it’s kind of hard to get anyone’s attention.”

Sehun raised his hand and patted his shoulder, “You seem like a good kid, don’t let anyone get to you.”

Baekhyun blushed at Sehun’s hand touching him and shyly turned his face to look over at him, “What makes you say that all of a sudden?”

“…Sorry, I know it’s none of my business…Jongdae just told me you’re going through a rough time right now.”

Baekhyun thought for a moment, curious why they were talking about him. He smiled a little, wondering if Sehun had asked about him.

“Thank you.”

Sehun lowered his hand and picked up his controller again, “So, what game are we playing?”

Baekhyun reached forward and grabbed a case, “Do you know this one?”

“Yeah, I’ve played it before.”

Baekhyun sat down more comfortably and they started to play together. He slowly scooted closer and closer to Sehun, until their knees were pressed up against each other. Sehun didn’t seem to notice, or care, but Baekhyun could feel that giddy sensation bubbling up inside him again, making him almost drunk with stupid happiness. He stared over at Sehun many times, missing the gameplay and losing a majority of the matches. Sehun laughed like he did before with his friends, and Baekhyun enjoyed watching his eyes scrunch up. 

Eventually the door opened and Jongdae stared down at them both in surprise, “There you are Sehun, I wasn’t expecting you to escape in here.”

Sehun paused the game and turned around, “Hey, sorry. He invited me to play some games.”

Jongdae laughed, “Yeah, so you'd rather hang out with my little brother?”

Sehun also laughed as he stood up and walked over to the door, “It was more fun, I have to admit.”

Jongdae shook his head and waved his hand, “Come on, we’re going to go out and get some food.”

Sehun turned back to look over at Baekhyun, “See you later.”

“…Bye.” Baekhyun waved a little as he spoke in a quiet voice.

Once Sehun and Jongdae started walking down the stairs, Jongdae whispered to him.

“…Did Baekhyun really invite you in there?”

“Yeah, sorry, I promise I wasn’t being weird. He seemed to be in a bad mood, I was trying to cheer him up.”

“Don’t worry, I know you Sehun, I trust you…It’s just odd for Baekhyun. He usually tries to avoid people.”

“Really?”

“…Yeah…” Jongdae went silent thinking for a moment, “…You didn’t happen to touch his hand, did you?”

Sehun looked at him strangely, “…Like on purpose?”

“No, even just an accident.”

Sehun tried to think back, “Oh, he has that germ problem, right? I mean, it might have happened on accident, but what does that have to do with anything?”

Jongdae went silent again and Sehun waited for an answer, but it didn’t seem like he was going to get one. Jongdae was getting very suspicious, Baekhyun had been acting more cheerful lately. A lot more cheerful.

————————————————————

Baekhyun walked down the street with his friends, aimlessly looking around for somewhere to go. He kept his hands in his pocket like usual, not wanting to accidentally rub them against someone as they walked past him. They popped inside a few stores, browsing through the stuff they had.

As they walked inside another store, Baekhyun immediately noticed the person stocking the shelves. Baekhyun smiled as he ran over to him, ditching his friends.

“Hi Sehun.”

Sehun turned to look at him, surprised to hear someone saying his name, “Oh, hey, it’s Baekhyun, right?”

Baekhyun smiled and nodded, happy to know that Sehun knew his name. Baekhyun’s friends came up behind him and stared at Sehun curiously, wondering how Baekhyun knew the older man. Jongin nudged Baekhyun and whispered to him.

“Who is this guy? Your crush or something?”

Baekhyun smacked his arm and glared at him, affirming Jongin’s suspicion. Yixing laughed as Sehun spoke to Baekhyun again.

“Are these guys your friends?”

Baekhyun smiled as he looked back over at Sehun, “Yeah.”

Jongin got Chanyeol and Yixing’s attention, signaling to them that they should leave Baekhyun alone. They all laughed silently before splitting apart and walking around the store, leaving Baekhyun with Sehun.

“How long are you working?” Baekhyun asked, desperate for anything to talk about.

“I get off in about an hour.” Sehun answered as he went back to putting things away on the shelf.

Baekhyun started to pick up a few items, trying to look busy as he stayed next to Sehun. Sehun watched him for a moment, realizing Baekhyun had decided to stay next to him instead of hanging out with his friends.

“Anything that you’re looking for?”

Baekhyun blushed as he abruptly placed a CD down, “…Actually, I have been wanting a new pair of headphones.”

“They’re over here.” Sehun answered as he stood up and started walking.

Baekhyun followed him down an aisle until they came upon the headphones. Sehun pointed at a pair amongst the large selection they had.

“I own these ones, they’re pretty good for the price. But if you’re looking for something a little higher quality, these ones are probably best.”

Baekhyun picked up the pair that Sehun owned, “Thanks.”

“No problem. Need anything else?”

“No, I’m ok.”

Sehun nodded and started to walk back to the place where he was loading the shelves. He stopped as he looked around for a minute.

“Where did your friends go?”

Baekhyun looked up from the headphones to search for them, “They’re not here?”

Sehun didn’t answer him, but started searching the store. Baekhyun walked down the aisles as well, confused why they would have left him. Baekhyun tried texting them, but they wouldn’t answer. Sehun returned to Baekhyun once he realized they were really gone, he felt bad for Baekhyun again, it seemed like they had ditched him.

“…I was suppose to go over to their house.” Baekhyun spoke quietly as he continued looking around.

“If you stay here for a while longer I can take you home.” Sehun answered.

Baekhyun looked up at Sehun and shook his head, “I can’t. Our parents are out of town. Jongdae asked me to leave so he could be alone at the house with his girlfriend.”

Sehun sighed, “…Shit.”

He looked over at the other person working there, “Just a second I’ll be right back!”

Sehun ran outside and looked up and down the street for any sign of Baekhyun’s friends. Baekhyun came to the door and peeked outside as well. Sehun sighed again as he came back inside.

“I’m sorry Baekhyun, I have to get back to work. You should just stay here, I’ll try and call Jongdae once I’m done.”

Baekhyun nodded and smiled at him, “Thanks.”

Baekhyun stayed close to Sehun as he continued working, smiling as he watched him. He wasn’t sure why his friends left, but he would have to thank them later.

Once Sehun’s shift was over he immediately reached into his pocket and took out his phone. He tried calling Jongdae but there was no answer. He decided to send Jongdae a text.

_“This is important. It’s about your brother. He’s here with me.”_

“Come on.” Sehun waved his hand towards Baekhyun as he started to leave the store. 

Baekhyun walked down the street with him, still smiling to himself. He spotted a few girls staring at Sehun, blushing and giggling to themselves as they walked past him. Baekhyun’s smile grew larger, feeling cocky that he was the one walking with Sehun.

He spotted Sehun’s bike and bit his lip, hoping his brother wouldn’t call back and offer to pick him up. He really wanted to ride that bike with Sehun. As they approached it Sehun’s phone started to ring, and Sehun quickly answered it. Baekhyun pouted as he watched him.

“Hey, what’s going on? What do you mean he’s there with you?” Jongdae’s asked in a very alarmed voice.

“He came to my store with his friends, but his friends suddenly left. Can I bring him back over to your house?”

“What? Shit….” There was a pause as Jongdae looked over at his girlfriend, “…Is it all right if he stays over at your place tonight?”

“Seriously?”

Jongdae began to quietly whisper, “Come on, just do me a favor…”

Sehun sighed, “…Fine.”

“Thanks, I owe you one. Sorry, I gotta go. Be careful driving on your bike, I’ll kill you if anything happens to him.”

“I’m always careful.”

“Yeah yeah, just be _extra_ careful. I’ll come pick him up in the morning…or evening or something.”

Jongdae hung up and Sehun looked over at Baekhyun, “Sorry, you’re going to have to spend the night at my place.”

Baekhyun’s heart throbbed at those words, he swallowed nervously and nodded, “That’s fine. Thank you.”

“No problem.” Sehun smiled, “Here, put this on.”

Sehun grabbed his helmet and handed it to Baekhyun. Baekhyun grabbed it slowly with both his hands, Sehun could tell he looked nervous.

“Sorry, I promise I’ll drive slow.”

Baekhyun nodded, actually more nervous about sitting close to Sehun rather than riding a motorcycle. Sehun hopped onto the bike and looked over at Baekhyun. Baekhyun pulled on the helmet, it fell easily over his head, a little too big for his smaller size. Sehun laughed as it tilted to one side.

“Well, it’s better than nothing.” Sehun patted on the spot behind him, “Climb on.”

Baekhyun took a deep breath before lifting his small leg over the seat, climbing onto the bike behind Sehun. He slowly reached his hands forward, a mixture of nervous and excited emotions coming over him as he wrapped his arms around Sehun to hold onto him. Baekhyun melted against him, smiling inside his helmet as his hands gripped onto Sehun’s abs.

Sehun twisted the handles a few times before pulling out onto the street. He drove slowly liked he promised, carefully analyzing the traffic around him to make sure Baekhyun remained safe. Baekhyun snuggled against him as he watched the cars driving around them. He couldn’t help indulging himself in the fantasy that Sehun was his boyfriend. After all, he had fantasized this before, Sehun picking him up and driving off with him on his motorcycle to go on a date together.

Baekhyun was finally torn out of his fantasy once Sehun pulled up to his apartment and parked his bike. It was still warm out, even though it was pretty late, and the sound of crickets chirping could be heard now that the roar of Sehun’s engine had been silenced. Baekhyun reluctantly moved his hands and reached for his helmet, pulling it off. Sehun waited for Baekhyun to get off first before he stood up as well. As they were standing facing each other, Sehun took the helmet from Baekhyun as he stared down at him. There was a short moment of silence as Sehun brought the helmet close to his chest.

“You know, it’s kind of funny. You look nothing like Jongdae.”

Baekhyun smiled, “No, not really.”

Sehun spent a moment staring at him, for the first time he took a good look at Baekhyun’s face, fully analyzing his features. Baekhyun shyly looked away, unable to handle Sehun’s eyes staring at him.

“You’re so…adorable.” Sehun laughed, a little uncomfortable with his own words. He contemplated whether or not he should say it, but he felt like Baekhyun could probably use a little admiration.

Baekhyun blushed as he lowered his head, “…Thanks.”

“What, don’t tell me you don’t get that all the time?”

Baekhyun wiggled a little as he smiled, “I do.”

Sehun placed the helmet down and reached for his keys in his pocket, “Sorry, is it weird if I say it?”

Baekhyun quickly shook his head, “No.”

Sehun started to walk towards his door and Baekhyun followed him, the sound of crickets erupting from the bushes surrounding the concrete walkway. Baekhyun was practically overflowing with joy, the thought that Sehun found him adorable was enough to fuel his happiness for an entire week, maybe even a month.

They stood together at the door for a moment as Sehun placed his keys inside the lock. Baekhyun admired Sehun’s biceps as he unlocked the door, even the slight movement of turning the key making them flex a little. He wondered how the rest of Sehun’s body looked, and tried to get a peak inside his shirt through his collar as he stood on his tip toes. But he was cut off from getting any sight of it as Sehun suddenly stepped forward inside his apartment.

“Sorry, my place is kind of small. I don’t have a spare bed. Would you rather sleep on the couch or in my bed?”

Baekhyun only thought about it for a brief moment, “…Your bed.”

“Ok, I’ll go change the sheets.”

Sehun walked off into the bedroom and Baekhyun stayed by the door as he looked around at his apartment. Everything was so tidy, although it probably wasn’t hard to keep clean considering the small amount of things he owned.

“Are you hungry?” Sehun asked as he came back out with an armful of sheets and a pillow.

“No I’m ok.”

Sehun laid out the blankets for himself on the couch and adjusted it how he wanted. Baekhyun watched him silently, fiddling with his hands nervously, trying to think of something to say.

“Thanks for letting me stay here.”

“No problem. Do you need anything else?”

“No, I’ll be fine.”

Sehun slowly nodded and sat down onto the couch. Baekhyun hesitated for a moment before slowly sinking to sit down next to him. Sehun looked over at him in surprise, expecting him to make his way into the bedroom.

“…Can we talk?” Baekhyun asked quietly.

Sehun only looked at Baekhyun temporarily before staring down at his own lap. He wondered if Baekhyun ever really talked to anyone about his problems.

“Go ahead, I’ll listen.”

Baekhyun took a deep breath, “Not about anything really heavy…It’s just…I wanted some relationship advice…”

Sehun laughed a little, “Well then I don’t think I’m the best person to ask. You should talk to your brother.”

“…My brother likes girls…”

Sehun tilted his head slightly and raised his eyebrows in surprise, realizing what Baekhyun was implying, “I see…”

“Are you interested in girls?” Baekhyun asked innocently, figuring he already knew the answer based on the visions he had seen.

Sehun cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head, “…No.”

Baekhyun smiled, happy to hear a confirmation from Sehun’s own mouth. He was starting to feel giddy again, this was the closest thing to flirting he had ever attempted to do.

“Are you dating anyone?” Baekhyun nervously pivoted his foot as he asked, looking up at Sehun with a bashful expression.

Sehun stared back into Baekhyun’s eyes and halted uncomfortably, noticing the affection pouring out of Baekhyun’s face. He recognized that innocent look, the bashful infatuation that only young people possessed. Baekhyun’s expression was so transparent to Sehun, he might as well have been confessing to him. It was obvious that Baekhyun had been harboring a crush on him for a little while now. 

Sehun’s first reaction was thinking Baekhyun’s crush on him was adorable, but that quickly melted away once he realized they were alone together at his apartment. It had suddenly transformed their situation into something Sehun wanted nothing to do with.

His plate was already full with his own problems, he couldn’t handle a teenager having a crush on him right now, especially a teenager who needed emotional support. He was scared of hurting Baekhyun, knowing it was the last thing he needed.

But what scared Sehun even more was a fleeting thought that flashed through his mind as Baekhyun stared at him so affectionately. Baekhyun was really cute…really really cute….and they both needed someone…If he allowed himself to, Sehun might actually go there. 

Immediately upon having the thought, Sehun was filled with horror, disturbed with his own weakness. He scooted away from Baekhyun, imagining Jongdae’s furious expression if he even laid a hand on his precious little brother.

“…I’m a little uncomfortable with this topic.”

“Oh…I’m sorry.” Baekhyun weakly answered, his face turning into a frown at the thought that Sehun might already be in a relationship at the moment.

Sehun could tell that was what Baekhyun was thinking, and realized he had just hurt his feelings. Without hesitation, Sehun responded with the words he knew would make Baekhyun feel better.

“I’m not dating anyone, but I think we should stop the discussion there.”

Baekhyun looked up at him and Sehun could see a secret smile in his eyes, his entire body language changed, wiggling a little with satisfaction, “Sorry I shouldn’t have asked.”

Sehun mentally slapped himself for encouraging Baekhyun again, he should have lied and told him he was dating someone, but he just hated to see Baekhyun upset.

“It’s fine, you can talk to me about something else if you want.”

Baekhyun shook his head, “No, it’s ok.”

“Are you sure?”

Baekhyun nodded, “Yeah.”

“We should go to bed, it’s late.” Sehun gulped, feeling his sanity slipping the longer Baekhyun stared at him with his puppy love eyes.

Baekhyun weakly smiled and stood up, “Ok, goodnight.”

Sehun sighed, “Goodnight.”

Baekhyun crawled into Sehun’s bed and smiled to himself as he snuggled into the fresh sheets. He took a picture of himself laying in Sehun’s bed and happily stared at his own photo. He only got up once in the middle of the night to get a glass of water, and spent a moment staring at Sehun sleeping on the couch. Sehun slept neatly, with his arms folded on top of his chest. Baekhyun smiled, admiring how perfect he was compared to his sloppy and sometimes obnoxious brother. He really didn’t understand how they became friends.

————————————————————

“All we want is some grandchildren before we get too old…It’s not like you’re not handsome Sehun. You’ve got to work on your shyness. I met a nice girl the other day-”

Sehun sighed and pulled his phone away from his ear as his mother continued yapping, not wanting to hear the same complaints for the millionth time. He blankly stared at his kitchen cabinets, trying to think about something else while she babbled on and on.

The thought of Baekhyun’s bashful expression entered his mind. Sehun almost laughed to himself, picturing telling his mother not only that he was gay, but that he was dating a teenager. That would shut her up. A kind of horrifying silence though, a kind that Sehun didn’t want to spend much more time thinking about. He couldn’t afford to make her angry like that, she was funding his tuition after all. No matter how much Sehun wanted to date someone, or tell his mother that he didn’t like girls, now was not the time. He couldn’t risk it.

“Sehun? Sehun are you even listening to me?”

Sehun quickly returned his phone to his face, “Of course. Look, Mom, I’m not interested in dating someone right now. I’m too busy with school.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, we both know that’s a lie. Your grades are fine, you can have fun every now and then and date a nice decent girl who won’t distract you too much. Now is the perfect time to meet someone, when I was your age-”

Sehun pulled the phone away from his face again, recognizing the beginning of another long rant. He put the phone down on the counter as he grabbed a bowl from the shelves. He quietly filled it with some cereal, he could still hear the sound of his mother’s voice going off about how she met his father.

Sehun really did love his mother, and never wanted to disappoint her. He was dreading the day he would finally tell her the big news. His family was rather wealthy, and Sehun was a constant topic amongst her friends, how proud she was of Sehun and what a handsome man he had become.

Sehun stayed awake some nights trying to think of the best way to tell her. He even had a few notes written on his phone, different ideas for speeches he would give her. Still, he wasn’t satisfied yet. There were no words to combat the horrifying feeling in his gut.

His parents were both rather old, much older than all his friend’s parents. He felt guilty that he wouldn’t be able to give them the grandchildren they both wanted. No matter how many times he imagined it, he only saw a disappointed look on his mother’s face. 

————————————————————

Sehun organized the items on the shelf after some customers had managed to rummage through them and mess them up. He was barely concentrating on the task, his thoughts preoccupied with his mother’s words during their phone call earlier that day.

_“I’m going to set you up on a blind date.”_

His mother wouldn’t take no for an answer, and Sehun was only left with two options. Go on the date and politely turn her down, or no show. He liked the second option better, but knew it would be more painful in the long run, facing his mother’s rage.

“Hi Sehun.”

Sehun tightened up as he remained facing the shelf. He didn’t need to turn around to recognize that timid voice. He took a few deep breaths before turning around to see Baekhyun shyly staring at him. Baekhyun’s cheeks were flushed pink and he was nervously biting on his lower lip, nibbling on it a little to ease his beating heart.

Sehun noticed he was dressed in nicer clothes than usual, and his eyes were traced with eyeliner, not to mention Baekhyun was alone this time.

Sehun licked his lips and gulped before answering him, “…Hey.”

“…Hi.” Baekhyun repeated, a small smile growing on his face, “I wanted to get a CD.”

_“No you don’t.”_ Was Sehun’s first thought, realizing that Baekhyun was using any excuse to see him again, and that he had spent extra time getting ready just to impress Sehun.

Sehun really didn’t need this right now. It wasn’t just Baekhyun’s feelings, it was his own. He couldn’t deny the fluttering of his own heart as he looked down at the beautiful boy, knowing all too well that Baekhyun was interested in him. It was like some kind of cruel temptation. Even without the pressure from his parents, it was wrong. Baekhyun was just a kid.

“Sorry, maybe Jihee can help you. I’m going on break.”

Baekhyun’s face dimmed in disappointment, “Oh, ok.”

Sehun called out for the other employee and left them together as he made his way out of the store. He let out a sigh of relief once he was outside. He just had to wait for Baekhyun to grow out of his innocent crush on him. He’d move on, there’s no way someone else wouldn’t come along and try to snatch him up. He was too cute. And then he would forget all about Sehun.

However, Sehun didn’t want to think about how that bothered him a little bit.

————————————————————

Baekhyun sat in the back of his classroom, daydreaming about Sehun and the simple compliment he had given him a few nights ago. It’s affect on him had indeed lasted the entire week, the small amount of words on constant repeat.

_“You’re so adorable.”_

Although his recent advances on Sehun hadn’t been profitable, he believed he would eventually be successful. That’s what his visions had always been trying to show him after all. They just needed to spend more time together. He sighed, wishing his brother would invite Sehun over again soon.

The boy sitting in front of him suddenly turned around and held out a paper to Baekhyun. Baekhyun snapped back to reality, realizing the teacher must have handed something out. Baekhyun went to grab it, but the other classmate let go of the paper too soon and it ended up slipping out of both their hands. They simultaneously went to grab it, and ended up touching each other.

  
=======================================

 

_“Are you trying to flirt with me? Like seriously?”_

 

=======================================

Baekhyun felt a sharp pang in his heart as he tightly held onto the paper. He gently placed down the paper on his desk and took a few deep breaths, trying to mend his own sadness with mental strength.

He knew there was only one way to make him feel better, much better. He needed to see Sehun again, he needed to touch his hands. The warmth from that vision would wash away any pain lingering in his heart.

————————————————————

Sehun came back home at his usual time after work and parked his motorcycle. As he pulled out his keys and walked over to his door, he suddenly halted. Baekhyun was leaning against his door, apparently waiting for him. He smiled once he noticed Sehun had finally returned home and stood up straight to greet him.

“Hi.” His voice nervously escaped his mouth.

“…Baekhyun, what are you doing here?” Sehun asked in a shaking voice as he stepped closer to him.

“…Sorry, I just had a rough day…I wanted to talk to you.”

Sehun took a deep breath, feeling uncomfortable, “…Why don’t you talk to your brother about it? Or one of your friends?”

There was a long moment of silence as Baekhyun thought of the words he wanted to say, “…I like talking to you.”

Sehun sighed, he was really hoping he would’t get forced into this moment, “Look…Baekhyun…I’d prefer if you found someone else.”

Baekhyun looked up into Sehun’s eyes, “…I don’t want to talk to anyone else.”

Sehun licked his lips and stepped back a little, “…Baekhyun, I’m sorry. You’re a good kid, really. But please, confide in someone else.”

Baekhyun stared into Sehun’s eyes longingly. He was so desperate to be with him, he wanted to finally experience being in a happy relationship. He had felt the pain of heartbreak so many times, Baekhyun was starving for someone to love him. For Sehun to love him.

“…Sehun, I need to tell you something important.”

Sehun gulped, nervous about what Baekhyun was going to say. He really didn’t want to cause Baekhyun anymore sadness. Baekhyun stared down at the ground as he played with his fingers.

“…I want to be close to you…I really like you…”

Sehun took a deep breath, “Baekhyun, I’m sorry. I really don’t want to hurt you, but that can’t happen between us.”

Baekhyun’s expression became even more desperate, “Please, I can expla-”

Sehun abruptly spoke, not giving Baekhyun a chance to finish, “I’m honestly really touched you feel that way about me. I want you to know this has nothing to do with who you are or the way you look. It’s just the age difference, and I’ve got a lot of stuff going on in my life right now.”

Baekhyun’s body started to shake a little, the pain in his heart growing deeper. He suddenly reached forward and grabbed Sehun’s hands, holding onto them both tightly, needing the encouragement of a vision now more than ever. Sehun tried to pull away, but Baekhyun wouldn’t let go.

  
=======================================================================

 

_Baekhyun entered a large dining hall filled with guests. He looked over at his brother, who was dressed in a formal tuxedo. Baekhyun was also dressed in formal attire, and the decorations in the room hinted that he was attending a wedding reception. As he was walking, he accidentally bumped into someone. Baekhyun looked up, and realized it was Sehun he had bumped into._

_“Oh…Hi…It’s been a long time.”_

_Baekhyun’s eyes dimmed, overcome with an intense feeling of deep regret and sadness._

_“…Hi Sehun.”_

 

=======================================================================

Baekhyun slowly released Sehun’s hands. It was over. He had ruined it. They no longer had a future together. Baekhyun’s lip started to tremble, a tear escaped his eye and ran down his cheek. It was a curse. This power was officially a curse. It was the deepest wound Baekhyun had ever experienced, the depth of heartbreak.

Sehun took a deep breath and raised his hand to gently place it on Baekhyun’s shoulder, “Baekhyun, you’ll find someone else, I know you will. You’re such a sweet person.”

Baekhyun lowered to the ground and wrapped his arms around his knees as he buried his face. He remained silent for a long moment, and then Sehun heard Baekhyun taking small gasps of air. His body started shaking as he cried into his arms.

Sehun stared down at him sympathetically, he knew it would be wrong to comfort him anymore than he already had. He took a few steps back as he took out his phone to call Jongdae.

“…Hey…I need you to come pick up your brother…”

An awkward amount of time passed as Sehun waited for Jongdae. He stayed next to Baekhyun as he continued sobbing into his arms, not uttering one word of comfort to him. Sehun had confidence Baekhyun would be all right, it was just a silly crush, they hardly knew each other.

When Jongdae arrived, Baekhyun had already calmed himself down, but his expression clearly showed that he was upset. Jongdae asked Baekhyun to wait a moment as he went inside to talk to Sehun.

“What’s going on? Why is he here?”

Sehun sighed, “…He confessed to me.”

Jongdae went silent for a moment thinking to himself. He knew more than anyone just how much Baekhyun had suffered through his life. He had always wanted Baekhyun to be happy, to find the person that gave him the vision he had been searching for. It was clear to him now, Sehun really was the person Baekhyun had been searching for. Even if they had a slight age difference, Jongdae didn’t care. He knew Sehun would treat Baekhyun well.

“You guys should date then.”

Sehun’s eyes widened in shock, he spent a moment gawking at Jongdae before speaking slowly, “…What?”

Jongdae put his hand on Sehun’s shoulder and gripped it tightly, “I’m giving you permission. I’m fine with it. Actually, I’m encouraging it.”

Sehun continued staring at Jongdae in disbelief, “Are you serious?”

“Yes.” Jongdae answered simply, “So you don’t have to hold back on my account.”

Sehun shook his head, still astonished at Jongdae’s words, “That’s not the problem.”

“What’s the problem then?”

“Umm, let me think. Lots of things. He’s a teenager, I have lots of my own problems to deal with right now.”

“So what? He could be like your support.”

Sehun laughed a little, completely baffled by Jongdae’s behavior, “What is wrong with you?”

“Just take him on a date, see how you feel about it.”

“I’m not doing that.” Sehun continued laughing, “Do you encourage all your friends to date your little brother?”

“No, I have high standards for Baekhyun. Did he tell you anything about his hands?”

Sehun stared curiously at Jongdae for a short moment, “Again with this hand thing, what are you talking about?”

Jongdae sighed, “He really didn’t tell you?”

“No.”

Jongdae looked out the window at Baekhyun sitting down on the concrete, his face still covered in sadness. It scared Jongdae, he had never seen Baekhyun’s eyes so broken before.

“…Ever since he was little, he’s possessed a special power.”

Sehun took a deep breath, “Really, we’re getting into super natural powers now? What is with you today, you’re never like this.”

“Just shut up and listen to me.” Jongdae spoke in a threatening tone, “Whenever he touches someone’s hand, he can see his future with that person. That’s why he’s been going through a rough time, all his life he has been. He’s seen so many unhappy endings, I just want him to be with the person that makes him happy. Obviously it must be you.”

Sehun blinked a few times, at a lose for words to answer the person he thought he knew rather well, “…You’re telling me he touched my hand, saw our future together…and we are meant to be or something?”

“Exactly.”

Sehun nodded slowly, “…Ok…I’m really not sure how to answer you right now. You’re acting a little crazy.”

Jongdae sighed, “You know I’m not crazy. I’ll just let you think about it. I’m leaving now with Baekhyun.”

Sehun let out a sigh as well, “Ok.”

————————————————————

Baekhyun walked down the long hallway of his school, his feet following the command of his memory rather than his conscious thoughts. He moved in a lethargic manner, feeling like there was some kind of heavy weight pushing down on him. His mind was a blur, unable to focus on anything around him.

He tripped in his failure to notice the doorjamb underneath him, and was caught by a nearby student. They grabbed his hands to help him stand again, and Baekhyun stabilized himself with their help. Then he froze staring at the stranger. Their hands were still touching, but there was no vision. Baekhyun let go and grabbed them again. Still nothing.

He frantically ran into the classroom and grabbed the other students hands, but not one of them gave him any kind of image in his mind. Baekhyun’s hand trembled as he let go of one of the student’s. It really was over, he had lost the person he was suppose to find.

————————————————————

Sehun sat nervously waiting for his interview. He had recently quit his job at the music store, afraid that Baekhyun would come to find him working there. It made him sad to think of Baekhyun going there to possibly see him, but he knew this was for the best.

He lifted his head once he heard someone call his name to come sit in the manager’s office. Sehun sat down in front of a young woman, she smiled at him and extended her hand.

“It’s nice to meet you, thanks for coming on such a short notice.”

Sehun reached out his hand to grasp hers and shake it lightly, “No prob…”

  
================================================================

 

_“I need to tell you something.”_

_“What is it?” The manager asked with a desperate look on her face._

_“…I’m…gay.” Sehun slowly answered. “I’m sorry, I can’t return your feelings.”_

 

================================================================

Sehun slowly let go, in awe of the strange vision he saw. It was just like Jongdae told him, a vision of his future after touching someone’s hand.

“Are you ok?”

Sehun snapped his head to look back up at her, “Yes sorry.”

Sehun tried his best to act normal throughout the interview, but his mind was preoccupied with the strange power associated with his hand. After leaving the building and making his way down the street outside, Sehun suddenly touched someone’s hand, a young man around the same age as him.

  
========================================================

 

_“I’m sorry, this isn’t working between us.”_

_Sehun took a deep breath, the words stabbing him like a knife._

_“I know you’re thinking about someone else, I can’t take it anymore.”_

 

========================================================

The young man snapped his hand away, confused why Sehun was randomly touching him. Sehun remained still as the man hurried away from him.

Sehun rubbed his hand, he understood the pain Baekhyun had been suffering all his life. It was only one vision, he couldn’t imagine how many tears Baekhyun had wept due to this power.

Sehun continued touching random people’s hands, each one earning him a painful pang to his heart. Regardless, he continued on his quest, he wanted to make sure that the happiness Baekhyun saw between them really was something special.

After a street full of painful experiences, Sehun couldn’t take any more rejections and broken hearts. He was convinced, Baekhyun didn’t just have a silly high school crush on him.

————————————————————

“Hey Sehun, you haven’t come over here in a while.” Jongdae smiled as he answered the door.

“…Yeah…I know.”

Sehun stepped inside and looked up the stairway towards Baekhyun’s room. Jongdae closed the door and followed Sehun’s eyes before looking over at him smiling.

“What’s up?”

“…I need to talk to Baekhyun.”

Jongdae nodded and continued smiling at him, “So, you’ve been thinking about it?”

Sehun looked at Jongdae nervously, “…You’re really ok with it?”

Jongdae patted his shoulder, “Yes, I know you’ll treat him well.”

Sehun gulped as he made his way over to the stairs. Jongdae called after him as he watched him.

“He’s really upset.”

Sehun sighed, “…I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok, he’ll be happy soon.”

Sehun smiled and nodded at Jongdae before continuing ascending the stairs.

————————————————————

Sehun slowly opened Baekhyun’s door and leaned his head forward to peek inside. Baekhyun was laying in bed, his blankets bundled up around him. Sehun stepped inside and shut the door, staring at Baekhyun with a sympathetic expression. He quietly walked over to the bed and sat down next to Baekhyun. Baekhyun remained facing the wall, unaware that it was Sehun sitting next to him. Sehun reached forward and held onto Baekhyun’s small delicate hand, grasping it tightly. 

  
=======================================================================

 

_“I love you.” Sehun spoke sweetly as he reached down to interlock his hand with Baekhyun’s, one of his fingers wrapped with a wedding ring._

_“I love youuuuuuuuu~” Baekhyun sang._

_Sehun laughed and squeezed Baekhyun’s hand._

_“I love youuuuuu~” Sehun tried his best to sing back to him._

_Baekhyun giggled at the unprofessional sound of his voice, “Awww, I love when you sing.”_

_Sehun kissed him, “Only for you.”_

_Baekhyun nodded, “Of course, I don’t want to share it.”_

 

=======================================================================

Sehun released his hand, that one vision was all he needed to make up his mind. Baekhyun finally stirred, feeling like the person sitting next to him wanted to know how he was feeling. He figured it was Jongdae, he often came in his room to check on him.

Baekhyun gasped a little as he spoke through his tears, his voice broken and full of sorrow, “I ruined it…I finally found him and I ruined it.”

Sehun extended his hand again to touch Baekhyun’s shoulder and affectionately rub it, “Baekhyun, I’m right here.”

Baekhyun’s eye’s widened at the sound of Sehun’s voice, he shot up and stared over at Sehun in astonishment, “Sehun?!”

Sehun smiled at him warmly, “Hi Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun remained silent as he stared at him in disbelief. Sehun scooted closer to him and wrapped his arms around him, pulling Baekhyun close to his body.

“I understand now.”

Baekhyun blinked a few times, confused by Sehun’s words, “…What do you mean?”

“That ability you have, seeing visions after touching people’s hands. Somehow you gave it to me.”

Baekhyun looked up into Sehun’s eyes, “…You can see it?”

Sehun smiled and nodded. Baekhyun took a deep breath and a large smile grew on his face as well.

“What did you see?!”

“We were married, holding hands and kissing each other.”

Baekhyun suddenly jumped on Sehun, pushing him over to lay onto the bed. Sehun made an oof sound as Baekhyun landed on top of him. Baekhyun rubbed his head into Sehun’s chest, gasping a few times in happy tears.

Sehun raised his hand and wrapped it around Baekhyun as he planted a kiss on top of his head, “I’m sorry Baekhyun…I know you’ve been through a lot.”

“Yeah, and I’m never let you go.”

Sehun laughed, “That’s fine, I’ll never let you go either.”

Sehun reached for Baekhyun hand, wanting to see another vision of them together. He interlocked their fingers and waited, but nothing happened.

“…It’s gone.”

“What’s gone?”

“I’m not having a vision.”

Baekhyun smiled and squeezed his hand, “Because we found each other. We don’t need those anymore.”

Sehun smiled, “You’re right.”

Baekhyun closed his eyes and leaned forward, giving Sehun permission to kiss him. Sehun took a deep breath and laughed a little.

“I think we should wait on that.”

Baekhyun opened his eyes and pouted, “Why? I’ve already waited so long.”

Sehun sat up and brought Baekhyun with him, “You’re still a little young.”

Baekhyun continued pouting, “Just one kiss?”

“No no, we need to wait.”

Baekhyun crossed his arms, “Come on, I feel like I deserve it.”

Sehun sighed, “…You do Baekhyun…I’m sorry.”

“Just kiss him already!” Jongdae voice was suddenly heard on the other side of the door.

Sehun and Baekhyun both turned their heads to look at the door in surprise. Sehun laughed as he took off his shoe and threw it at the door.

“Give us some privacy!!”

“…Fine. But kiss him.”

There was a short pause before they heard Jongdae’s footsteps leaving. Once he was gone Sehun turned to face Baekhyun again. Baekhyun was closing his eyes waiting like before. Sehun smiled as he raised his hand and gently held onto Baekhyun’s cheek. He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Baekhyun’s lips, giving him the first taste of love that Sehun would shower him with.


	2. Déjà Vécu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bonus chapter to thank everyone who voted for me. Thank you guys so much! (⺣◡⺣)♡ I really hope you enjoy this.

Sehun blinked a few times trying to open his eyes as he laid on his couch. He could hear the low murmur of the television still on next to him, and the sound helped wake him up. He fidgeted slightly, but his movement was restricted, due to the small person laying on top of him.

His eyes suddenly widened in a panic, and his brain snapped into full consciousness as he raised his arm to check the time on his watch. 3:32 am.

"Baek, Baek wake up!" Sehun quietly shouted as he lightly shook his tiny boyfriend.

"Mmm..." Baekhyun moaned as he slowly opened his eyes, "...What is it Sehun?"

"We fell asleep, I should have brought you home hours ago!"

"What time is it?"

"Three thirty in the morning."

Baekhyun lazily smiled and snuggled onto his boyfriends chest, ”Relax, my family doesn't care. In fact they expect stuff like this to happen."

"No no, come on get up. I'm taking you home."

"They know we're soulmates. I'm telling you, they won't be mad."

"Baek, please just get up."

Baekhyun sat up and sighed, reaching into his jean pocket, "Really Sehun, it's fine. Look my parents even bought me this."

Sehun's eyes almost shot out if his head as Baekhyun held up a condom in his small hands.

"I think you need a bigger size though..." Baekhyun spoke quietly as he examined the packaging.

Sehun quickly reached for Baekhyun's hand and lowered it, taking a deep breath before speaking urgently to him, "We are not doing that until..." He suddenly paused, staring blankly for a moment, "...Wait...How do you know I'd need a bigger size?"

"Oh, I never told you huh?"

"Told me what?" Sehun asked nervously.

"In one of my visions about you, we were having sex. I could feel you inside me."

Sehun's cheeks flushed a deep shade of red, and his mouth gaped open in shock, “...You...You..."

Baekhyun giggled at his shy older boyfriend, "Yeah, you kinda already took my virginity. It was when we were in my room together before we started playing video games."

Sehun could feel his face burning as he stared at Baekhyun, he was at a complete loss for words. 

"Are you clean?" Baekhyun asked without even a hitch in his voice, "Do we even need a condom?"

Sehun brought his hand to his face to cover his eyes, "...I told you, I've been trying my best to stay in the closet. I never tried to risk having a boyfriend before. Besides, I'm too shy...I wouldn't even approach someone if I liked them…"

Baekhyun bit on his lip, his smile growing large as he spoke, “So you’re a virgin?”

Sehun sighed, his face turning slightly red, “…Yes.”

Baekhyun smirked happily and laid back down on top of him, snuggling against him again, ”Ok, so no condom then."

Sehun couldn't believe how nonchalant Baekhyun acted about everything. He was completely unfazed discussing these kind of embarrassing topics with him, Sehun sometimes felt like he was the younger of the two. In a way (Due to his previous ability) Baekhyun was in fact slightly more experienced than Sehun with relationships, especially considering his brief exposure to sex.

"Anyway, my parents aren't stupid. They realize we're going to do stuff, they just want me to be prepared."

"Baekhyun, that really isn't going to happen for a while."

Baekhyun giggled, "I know. Let's just go back to sleep."

Sehun sighed, raising his hand to rest it on Baekhyun's back. It didn't really matter anyway, bringing Baekhyun home at three thirty in the morning didn't look good either. Actually it might seem worse.

Sehun reached over to grab the remote sitting on the coffee table and turned off the TV, causing the room to go pitch black. He could feel Baekhyun adjust his body again, trying to get more comfortable on top of him.

“Can we go lay down in your bed?”

Sehun rubbed Baekhyun’s back a little, “Sure, go ahead.”

He heard Baekhyun let out a sigh, “I said _we_.”

“Baekhyun, come on, you know that’s-”

Before Sehun could finish, Baekhyun hopped off of him and started yanking him off the couch. Sehun tried to resist, but after struggling for a little while, Baekhyun succeeded in pulling him onto the floor. Without hesitation, Baekhyun grabbed onto him and tired to start dragging him towards the bedroom, but Sehun was a little too large and heavy for him too handle. Sehun couldn’t help but laugh as he pushed himself away from his eager boyfriend.

“All right, I’ll go lay down with you.”

Baekhyun smiled, pleased with his victory as he stood up and waited for Sehun. Sehun got off the floor with a sigh and started making his way towards his room, happily followed by Baekhyun. The moment they stepped inside, Baekhyun started taking off his clothes, tossing off his shirt and beginning to unzip his pants. Sehun’s face flushed again as he turned his head away, the vision of Baekhyun’s bare skin making him more aroused than he was comfortable with feeling.

He started to take off his own clothes, trying to ignore the fact that Baekhyun was staring at him. Baekhyun smiled as he watched him, enjoying the sight of his handsome boyfriend stripping. He crawled into the bed and excitedly waited for Sehun to join him.

Sehun hesitated a moment, feeling uncomfortable with the idea of laying in bed with Baekhyun with only their underwear on, but he was too tired to bother dealing with it. He pulled the covers back with a yawn and laid down. Baekhyun instantly latched onto him, laying on his chest as he pressed their bodies close together.

Sehun took a deep breath, the discomfort with the situation growing with each passing second. He closed his eyes and tried to let it go, feeling like bringing attention to it would only make Baekhyun attempt more. However, it didn’t really matter what Sehun did or didn’t do, Baekhyun was already in a mood.

With swift movement, Baekhyun scooted on top of him, sitting on Sehun’s lap with both of his legs resting on either side of him. He crawled his hands up Sehun’s chest as he lowered himself so their faces were close together. Sehun quickly reacted by grabbing Baekhyun’s body and trying to move him back off, but Baekhyun latched his arms around Sehun’s neck.

“Come on Sehun, can’t we just make out?”

Sehun continued trying to pull him off, “Baek, we’ve been over this.”

“It’s not like anyone can see us right now. And we know we’re soulmates. Who cares if I’m a little young?” Baekhyun answered as he started to kiss Sehun’s neck, trying his best to get him aroused.

Sehun gulped, enjoying the way Baekhyun’s soft lips felt on his skin. He loosened his hands, allowing Baekhyun to continue. 

Baekhyun paused, speaking quietly on Sehun’s neck, “…Sehun…Do you masturbate to me?”

Sehun’s face flushed, Baekhyun really was too blunt about these things. It’s true that he would spend long moments staring at Baekhyun’s attractive features, that he would imagine things while looking at him, and that he had sessions in the shower fondling himself while fantasizing about him. But he didn’t want to admit that to Baekhyun, especially since he felt slightly ashamed about it. However, he noticed the insecure tone in Baekhyun’s voice, and didn’t want Baekhyun to be upset about it.

“…I do…You’re my boyfriend…And you’re really beautiful Baek…”

Pleased with Sehun’s answer, Baekhyun quickly reached down with his hand and cupped Sehun’s crotch above his boxers, squeezing on him lightly in another attempt to get him aroused.

Sehun quickly shot up with a sound of alarm and yanked Baekhyun’s hand away, “Baek!!”

Baekhyun giggled, even he realized that was taking it a little far. Sehun noticed his amused expression and let out another sigh. He relaxed his body as he spoke, inviting Baekhyun to come closer with his hands.

“Just a few kisses, ok? Then we go to bed.”

A large smile grew on Baekhyun’s face, and he quickly scooted closer to Sehun, sitting in front of him. Sehun wrapped his arms around him, and Baekhyun moved his legs so that they were resting on either side of Sehun. Sehun grabbed onto Baekhyun’s cheek, and bent down to place a kiss on his small pink lips.

They shared a few innocent kisses, Baekhyun holding onto him tightly and deeply enjoying the feeling of each kiss. He didn’t want it to end, and honestly Sehun didn’t either. Sehun allowed it to last much longer than he anticipated, his mind slowly slipping to sensual thoughts as he continued to kiss Baekhyun. The more they kissed, the more Sehun allowed himself to indulge in it.

They moved slowly together, the kisses only lasting short moments, but the skimming of their lips across each other’s as they pressed down into another one took an exaggerated amount of time. They could feel each other’s hot breath, and they would occasionally suck on each other’s lips.

Eventually Sehun shot away, realizing he had allowed it to go too far. He took a deep breath as he looked down at his small boyfriend, Baekhyun’s lips wet and glistening. He gulped again, scooting father away from Baekhyun.

“Come on, let’s go to bed.”

Baekhyun exhaled slowly, looking a little disappointed, “Ok.”

——————————————————————

A large crowd of girls built outside the school building, covering their faces in shy excitement as they stared at a tall handsome man leaned against his motorcycle, apparently waiting for someone. His hands were tucked inside his pockets, and one of his knees was bent, his foot resting on the bike. 

His appearance was so attractive, the girls wondered if he was a celebrity, possibly at their school to film something. His hair was styled perfectly, parted with dark tufts falling onto his forehead. His clothes really emphasized his idol-like appearance, wearing a bomber jacket and tight black jeans with holes in his knees.

Every move he made earned him a quiet squeal from the girls. Whether it was simply licking his lips, or brushing his hand through his hair. 

"...Damn Baek...Is he really your boyfriend?" Jongin asked in disbelief once they spotted Sehun.

Baekhyun nodded and smiled, "Yeah, you'll see."

The girls watched curiously as Baekhyun approached Sehun, surprised to see a normal student walking up to the handsome man. Baekhyun smiled brightly once he reached him, happily gripping onto the straps of his backpack, and Sehun smiled back at him.

"Everyone is staring at you." Baekhyun teased.

Sehun laughed nervously, "I know...Let's go."

Sehun reached for the extra helmet sitting on his seat and handed it to Baekhyun. He had purchased a smaller one for Baekhyun to use.

Baekhyun climbed on the bike behind Sehun and held onto his stomach. As Sehun started his engine, Baekhyun looked over at his friends and waved. His friends watched him silently, gawking at Baekhyun as Sehun started to drive away.

The girls surrounding them immediately burst into loud chatter as Sehun sped off.

"Was that Byun Baekhyun? How does he know that guy?!”

——————————————————————

Sehun tried his best to cover his face with his hand, avoiding eye contact with everyone that walked past their table on the sidewalk. Baekhyun however ate his food without a care or concern in the world, happily chewing as he stared at his boyfriend.

"Relax, what are the odds of someone seeing you that knows who you are?"

"I have no idea, but I don't like even a slim chance."

Baekhyun smiled as he took another bite, “Well, thanks for taking me here Sehun."

Sehun sighed, "Yeah...I'm sorry we've only had dates at my apartment so far...It's just so risky to be in public like this..."

"I understand." 

Sehun used his other hand to take a small bite, chewing as he continued to watch the people passing by. Baekhyun laughed and lightly kicked his leg under the table.

"Come on, at least look at me."

Sehun moved his eyes to Baekhyun and let out another sigh, "Sorry."

"The chicken here is really good huh? I always wanted to try it whenever I saw people eating here."

"Yeah, it is really good. Is that why you wanted me to take you here?"

Baekhyun nodded, "Mmhmm."

Sehun watched as Baekhyun opened his mouth adorably wide to take another bite, a little too much for him to handle. The sauce covering the chicken ended up on the corner of his lips, and Sehun laughed at the messy appearance of his boyfriend. He picked up his napkin and reached forward to wipe off his face, but Baekhyun stopped him.

"No no, you're suppose to use your finger, or lick it off my face."

Sehun laughed, "Did you get messy on purpose?"

Baekhyun giggled, "Of course, I'm trying to set the mood."

Sehun sighed and shook his head, "I am not licking your face."

"Ok, so use your finger, and then lick it off your hand."

Sehun laughed again, "Just use the napkin."

"Sehun, is that you?"

Sehun almost jumped out of his skin at the sound of the older woman's voice. He tensed up as he turned his head to look at her.

"Hello Mrs. Kim..."

"Out with your friend?" The woman asked as she turned to look at Baekhyun, but paused when she noticed the high school uniform he was wearing. Baekhyun stared up at her curiously, still some sauce dabbed on his lip.

"...He's my friend's little brother...I was just asked to pick him up after school..." Sehun quickly answered, his voice carrying a nervous tone.

"Oh." She answered briefly, "Well, I don't want to interrupt your meal. Tell your mother I said hello.”

“I will.” Sehun bowed a little as the woman walked away.

Baekhyun watched her leave and then looked over at Sehun, “See? That wasn’t even a big deal.”

Sehun lowered his head and rubbed his brow with his hand, “I hope not.”

Thanks to Baekhyun’s encouragement, Sehun had recently confessed to his mother about his sexuality. He had long talks with Baekhyun about it, and even showed Baekhyun the notes on his phone to ask what Baekhyun thought of them. Baekhyun was always optimistic about it, feeling like his mother would understand. When Sehun finally did tell her, she was shocked at first, but slowly came to accept the idea. However, Sehun really didn’t need anyone telling his mother that he was out on a date with a teenager.

“Sehun.”

“Yes?” Sehun asked as he looked back up at Baekhyun.

“Wipe my face, people are looking at me funny.”

Sehun laughed and reached for his napkin again, “Come here.”

Baekhyun scooted his chair closer to him, and Sehun started to wipe his face, Baekhyun staring into his eyes the entire time.

“Sehun…really…thank you for taking me here.”

Sehun smiled back at him, “Of course Baekhyun. I really am sorry we can’t go on more dates like this.”

“It’s ok Sehun. It won’t be long until I’m old enough.”

Sehun nodded in agreement, but he still felt bad about it. After what Baekhyun had been through, he really felt like Baekhyun deserved to be treated with all the love and affection Sehun could spare. He hated that they could only be together behind closed doors, and even then Baekhyun wasn’t old enough to go further than kissing.

It was for this exact reason that Sehun had prepared a little gift for Baekhyun, something Baekhyun could always look at and think of how much he loved him.

——————————————————————

Sehun brought Baekhyun back to his place after they finished eating. Once they got comfortable sitting on the couch together, Sehun reached into his pocket.

“Here.” Sehun smiled as he handed Baekhyun a small box.

A large smile appeared on Baekhyun’s face as he grabbed it from Sehun, opening it quickly in excitement. He paused once he spotted what was inside, it was far from anything he was expecting.

There were two silver rings, the bands decorated with two hands grasping onto each other, the rest of the ring supposedly their arms. Baekhyun continued staring at them in surprise, and before he could say anything, Sehun explained the significance behind them.

“They’re promise rings.”

Baekhyun slowly looked up at Sehun, a tender smile growing on his face. Sehun grabbed the box and put one of the rings on Baekhyun’s finger, and then proceeded to put the other on his own hand.

“I know it’s not much, but I just want you to have something to look at when we’re apart from each other.”

“What do you mean not much? I love it!” Baekhyun quickly answered, almost cutting Sehun off as he raised his hand to look at the ring. “You even got rings with holding hands!”

Sehun smiled as he stared at Baekhyun’s excited expression and leaned over to place a kiss on his cheek, “I’m glad you like it.”

——————————————————————

It wasn’t until Baekhyun was eighteen that he finally experienced one of the visions he had about Sehun from his previous ability. Honestly it caught him completely off guard, he wasn’t expecting to experience any of those visions anytime soon.

Sehun wrapped his arms around Baekhyun’s body and squeezed him, causing Baekhyun to giggle and raise his hands to massage them through Sehun’s hair. They both leaned in to kiss each other a few times, romantic pecks placed in-between the small pauses they took to stare into each other’s eyes.

“Want to go on a date with me tonight?” Sehun asked as he raised one of his hands to gently brush some of Baekhyun’s hair out of his face.

That’s when it suddenly hit Baekhyun that he had experienced this moment before. He removed his hand from Sehun’s hair to look at his finger, focusing his attention on the silver ring. He understood now, the silver rings he remembered from this vision weren’t wedding rings, they were promise rings. He couldn’t see them clearly enough to notice their design.

Baekhyun smirked as he looked back into Sehun’s eyes, “With a stud like you? Of course.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Through Everything Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special bonus chapter for reaching 100 subscribers on AFF~

Sehun sat across the table from his mother, enjoying his food during one of their weekly meals together. However, his mother was being strangely quiet this evening. She had gotten less chatty ever since Sehun divulged his sexuality to her, but tonight Sehun suspected there was something else on her mind. Near the end of their long, awkwardly silent dinner, she finally started speaking.

“Mrs. Kim has been seeing you around town accompanied by a young boy recently.”

Sehun gulped as he swallowed his bite, and then tried his best to act indifferent as he took another small mouthful to ease his nerves.

“Apparently you told her you were picking him up from school for a friend. However, she noticed something the last time she saw you together.” His mother paused, leaving Sehun in uncomfortable silence as she stared at Sehun’s left hand, “Matching rings on both your ring fingers.”

Sehun nervously lowered his hand, removing it from his mother’s vision. He remained silent as he stared down at the table, at a loss for words. He had no defense for himself, he knew no matter what he said his mother (or anyone sensible really) wouldn’t approve of the situation.

“I demand you stop seeing that boy at once. I don’t know what’s gotten into you, but dating someone of that age is entirely inappropriate.”

Sehun clenched his fist tightly under the table as he answered her in a quiet voice, “…I won’t.”

“Excuse me?” His mother asked in astonishment.

Sehun looked up into her eyes, “I won’t stop seeing him, no matter what you say. I know it seems wrong…I wish I could explain it to you…”

His mother stared into his eyes, realizing how serious he was about this relationship. She wasn’t sure if that made her feel better about it, or worse.

“Sehun, this is an embarrassment. You know better than this. I’m already at a loss as to what to tell my friends. What if they keep seeing you two together?”

“…I’ll stay out of public for now…” 

His mother let out a sigh, “Don’t do this Sehun.”

Sehun slowly stood up from his seat, placing his napkin on the table, “…I’m sorry.”

“Sehun!” His mother shouted as she watched him leave the room. 

Sehun ignored her as he rushed away, making his way out of the house and going outside to find his bike. He remained frozen for a moment, gripping tightly onto the handles, the feeling in his gut getting worse. He swallowed deeply, and then reached into his pocket for his phone. He squeezed it tightly in his hand, rubbing the screen with his thumb. After a short moment staring at it, he unlocked it and went to his contacts, clicking on Baekhyun’s name to call him.

“Hi Sehun!” He heard Baekhyun’s excited voice on the other line as he answered.

Even just hearing Baekhyun’s voice made him feel better, and he was able to relax slightly.

“…Hi Baek. Are you busy right now?”

_“Not really. What’s up?”_

“Can I come pick you up?”

_“Of course! Am I coming over to your place?”_

“Yeah. I’ll see you soon ok?”

_“Ok!”_ Baekhyun giggled, making a smooching sound once he finished speaking.

Sehun smiled, loving how cheerful Baekhyun was all the time. Jongdae was right, Baekhyun was exactly the support he needed in his life. He made a smooching sound back to Baekhyun, and Baekhyun listened to him in surprise. If Sehun could have seen Baekhyun at that moment, he would have seen the largest grin on his face.

“Ok, I’m on my way.”

_“Ok.”_ Baekhyun shyly answered, still relishing in the air kiss Sehun had sent him.  
  
  


——————————————————————

 

Baekhyun’s mother answered the door when Sehun rang the bell, and she smiled once she saw him.

“Hi Sehun, I’ll let him know you’re here.”

Sehun smiled back at her and nodded, noticing Baekhyun already running down the stairs behind her. He was wearing a backpack, and Sehun noticed his eyes traced in eyeliner. She turned her head once she noticed the sound, and reached out her hands to Baekhyun for a hug.

“Have fun.” She laughed lightly as she watched Baekhyun go to Sehun’s side after squeezing him.

Sehun spent a moment continuing to smile at Baekhyun’s mother, appreciating how accepting she was. Baekhyun wrapped his arm through Sehun’s and held onto him tightly, smiling up at him in excitement as he started to pull on Sehun’s arm. Sehun remained still as he bowed slightly.

“What time would you like him back?”

“Don’t worry about it.” She smiled.

“Thanks mom!” Baekhyun giggled as he continued to pull on Sehun.

Sehun stood up silently, still in disbelief at how carefree Baekhyun’s parents were. He started to walk away, Baekhyun on his arm as they went outside towards his bike.  
  
  


——————————————————————

 

Baekhyun took off his backpack once they were inside and set it on the floor. He went over to the couch with a smile and sat down, looking up at Sehun. Sehun hesitated as he watched him, and stepped closer to him holding out his hand.

“Let’s go in the bedroom.”

Baekhyun looked slightly surprised, but held out his hand to grab Sehun’s. He followed Sehun, and sat down on the bed after Sehun. Baekhyun turned to face him better, putting one of his knees up on the bed as he stared at him.

Sehun remained silent for a long moment, staring back into Baekhyun’s eyes with a non-discernible expression. Slowly he leaned forward, wrapping his arm around Baekhyun’s back and pulling him closer into a kiss. Baekhyun was a little startled by it, and felt his heart tighten as Sehun continued kissing him. He slowly pulled away, getting a little nervous.

“Sehun?”

Sehun licked his lips, letting out a long breath, “…I don’t want to talk yet…I just…I need you.”

Baekhyun blushed, surprised to hear Sehun say those words, but slowly he realized Sehun was in need of comfort. He stared back at him in concern, and simply nodded in response. He was glad Sehun had come to him for support.

Sehun pulled him close to start kissing him again, losing his pain in each pass of their lips. Slowly he began to push Baekhyun down onto the bed, and rolled on top of him, continuing to kiss him. Baekhyun moaned a little, enjoying the passion Sehun was pouring into each kiss. He raised his hands and held onto Sehun’s back, pulling him closer.

Sehun drowned himself in the feeling of Baekhyun’s lips, pushing everything else out of his mind. His hands began to caress Baekhyun’s sides, pushing up his shirt to touch his soft skin. Baekhyun shivered a little, Sehun’s fingertips tickling him as he moved his hands upward.

Sehun pulled his lips away once he realized where his hands had wandered to, and lowered his head into the sheets as he remained on top of Baekhyun. Baekhyun started to rub his back, trying his best to comfort him through whatever it was that was bothering him.

“…She knows about you.”

Baekhyun stopped breathing for a moment, he didn’t need to ask to know whom Sehun was referring to.

“…What did she say?”

“She wants me to stop seeing you, but I told her I wouldn’t.”

Baekhyun paused, taking a deep breath. He knew how difficult that must have been for Sehun…defying his mother like that. Baekhyun wasn’t blind to the fact that this situation was a lot harder on Sehun than it was on him. After all, Sehun was twenty-four years old, dating a high school student.

Sehun let out a sigh and squeezed Baekhyun tightly, “…I left in the middle of our argument…I’m not really sure how she’s going to take this…”

Baekhyun didn’t answer, his mind full of too many worries and doubts. They stayed still for a long time, Sehun absorbing comfort from Baekhyun’s presence and occasionally squeezing him. He eventually drifted off to sleep, leaving Baekhyun wide awake as he continued to think about the problem.  
  
  


——————————————————————

 

Sehun sent a quick text to Baekhyun during lunch, just something he found amusing that day. He knew Baekhyun was also at lunch right now and it was ok to text with him at this time. Sehun set down his phone as he waited for Baekhyun’s response, which never took long. It made him happy, knowing how excited Baekhyun got about the simple texts he would send him. He could easily picture the bright smile on Baekhyun’s face as he read it.

Sehun took a few bites of his food, enjoying his meal and loosing track of time. It wasn’t until he finished eating that he realized Baekhyun hadn’t responded to him yet. He figured Baekhyun was laughing with his friends and didn’t hear it, or maybe his phone was dead. 

After Sehun’s classes he sent Baekhyun another text, asking him how school was that day. He waited for a bit as he sat on his bike, but Baekhyun still didn’t respond. Maybe he forgot his phone at home?

That night, Sehun expected to get an answer at some point, but Baekhyun never responded. He tried calling Baekhyun, but he still wouldn’t answer. Not wanting to seem too clingy, Sehun decided to let it go for now. Baekhyun would probably answer him in the morning.

However, by lunch time Baekhyun still hadn’t replied to his texts from yesterday. Sehun was staring to get worried, and decided to make a quick visit to Baekhyun’s house after school, which he knew was never quick. Baekhyun always wanted him to stay as long as possible.

He rushed over to Baekhyun’s house once his classes were over, and promptly rang the bell. Baekhyun’s mother answered the door with a smile.

“Hello Sehun, what a nice surprise.”

“Hello Mrs. Byun. Is Baekhyun here yet?”

“Oh, no I think he was going to hang out with his friends today after school.”

Sehun slowly nodded, “…Okay, thanks.”

“Is something wrong? You look upset.”

Sehun smiled at her as he backed away, “No no, everything is fine. I’ll see you later Mrs. Byun.”

Sehun slowly drove down the street of shops where he used to work, knowing it was a favorite place for Baekhyun and his friends to hang out. Sure enough, it didn’t take long for him to spot Baekhyun walking into a store with his friends.

He quickly parked his bike and rushed into the store he saw them all enter. Baekhyun was looking at the items on the shelf, seeming a little distracted as the rest of his friends were all chatting with each other. Sehun hid behind a shelf as he watched him for a moment, suddenly deciding to send Baekhyun another text to see if he would react to it.

Baekhyun immediately heard the ding on his phone, and reached into his pocket to look at the text on his lock screen.  
  
MyManForLIFE♡:  
_I miss you. Is everything ok?_  
  
Sehun watched a somber expression grow on Baekhyun’s face as he stared at the text for a long moment. He swallowed deeply before wiping the corner of his eye and putting the phone back in his pocket. As Baekhyun wiped his eye, Sehun noticed he wasn’t wearing his promise ring. Baekhyun took a deep breath, and then suddenly joined the conversation with his friends, trying his best to lighten his mood.

“Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun turned his head in surprise to see Sehun standing next to them, an irritated expression on his face that Baekhyun had never seen before. The conversation amongst his friends went silent as they stared at Sehun as well, also surprised to see him.

“Sehun!” Baekhyun shouted as he stepped back a little, “What are you doing here?”

Sehun quickly walked over to him, grabbing him and pulling him into a hug. He squeezed him tightly for a moment before speaking to him quietly.

“What’s going on? Why aren’t you answering my texts…and why aren’t you wearing our ring?”

Baekhyun remained silent as he relaxed his head against him. Sehun felt his body start to tremble, and he held Baekhyun tighter in his arms to comfort him. As he held onto him, it suddenly became clear to Sehun what Baekhyun was trying to do.

“You’re trying to stay away from me for my own good, aren’t you?”

Baekhyun broke into a quiet sob and nodded his head. Sehun let out a sigh and lowered his face to place a kiss on Baekhyun’s cheek.

“Baekhyun, I already told you. I’m never letting you go. I don’t care what troubles we have to go through. We’re going through them together.”

Baekhyun clung onto Sehun tightly, nodding his head again as he let out another sob. Sehun smiled as he rubbed his back, placing a few more kisses on the top of Baekhyun’s head. Once Baekhyun had calmed down, Sehun backed away and wiped his wet cheeks.

“Come on, let’s go.”

Baekhyun smiled and then looked over at his friends, who had been silently watching them the entire time. They looked a little stunned, since they honestly didn’t entirely believe that Sehun was his boyfriend yet. They had seen them ride a motorcycle together, but it wasn’t enough proof. However, this moment certainly was, and Baekhyun knew it. 

“Sorry, see you guys later.”

Sehun took Baekhyun’s hand and they walked off together, leaving Baekhyun’s friends in silent shock. As they walked away, Baekhyun reached into his pocket and pulled out his ring, putting it back on his finger.

Once they were outside, Sehun let go of Baekhyun’s hand, which confused Baekhyun slightly. He decided to reach for Sehun’s arm to hold onto instead, but Sehun stopped suddenly and pulled his hand away.

“Sorry Baek…I promised my mom I wouldn’t be in public with you anymore…Her friends have seen me with you…” Sehun explained slowly, the words leaving a bitter taste in his mouth.

Baekhyun nodded and allowed a warm smile to grow on his face, “Ok. I understand Sehun, don’t worry.”

Sehun sighed as he turned to keep walking, hating that it had to be this way. He moved at a slow speed, wanting to abuse the short trip to his motorcycle to ask Baekhyun a question.

“Hey, I’ve been meaning to ask you. Your brother and a bunch of our friends are getting together this weekend. Just karaoke. Do you want to come?”

Baekhyun looked up at Sehun with wide eyes, practically sparkling with delight, “…Really?”

Sehun laughed a little at Baekhyun’s expression, “Yeah. I really want you to be there with me.”

Baekhyun bit down on his lip for a moment in joy before answering, “Of course I want to go. But what about your friends? Won’t they think it’s weird? And didn’t you just say we couldn’t be in public together?”

Sehun grabbed the helmets off his bike and handed Baekhyun’s to him, “I don’t care what my friends think, and we’ll be inside so it’s ok. I don’t think my mother’s friends will be hanging out anywhere near a karaoke place anyway.”

Baekhyun giggled lightly as he climbed on the bike behind Sehun, wrapping his arms around him. He couldn’t wait.  
  
  


——————————————————————

 

Jongdae knocked on Baekhyun’s door, opening it after hearing Baekhyun’s voice chime the words “come in.” He smiled once he saw Baekhyun prepping himself in the mirror, carefully putting on some light makeup.

“Hey, I heard Sehun invited you to come with us tonight.”

Baekhyun grinned as he turned to look at his older brother, “Yup. Are you ok with it?”

Jongdae let out a small laugh, “Yeah, I don’t care. I’m surprised Sehun is ok with it though. It’s not going to look the best.”

Baekhyun turned to look back at the mirror and continue getting ready, a slight look of concern on his face, “I know…”

Jongdae went back over to the door, leaning on it as he spoke, “Well, I’m leaving now. I’ll see you there.”

Baekhyun smiled at Jongdae’s reflection in the mirror, “See you there.”  
  
  


——————————————————————

 

Just as they suspected, Sehun and Jongdae’s friends were really surprised to see Baekhyun, especially arriving with Sehun. Most of them recognized Baekhyun as Jongdae’s little brother, and didn’t understand why he would be invited to come.

“What’s he doing here? Don’t tell me you’re babysitting him tonight.” One of their friends laughed, getting comfortable in his seat as he grabbed his drink.

A few of their other friends also laughed as they all situated themselves in the room, making quiet remarks to Jongdae as they stared at Baekhyun in amusement. Baekhyun felt uncomfortable with everyone’s eyes on him, and looked down at the floor.

“He’s my boyfriend.” Sehun suddenly explained as he wrapped his arm around Baekhyun’s shoulder, pulling him in closer.

There room fell silent as they stared at Sehun for a long moment. None of them were aware that Sehun was gay…much less this. A few girls amongst them contorted their faces in disappointment, they had actually gotten extra ready that night in hopes of impressing Sehun. They eventually all turned to look at Jongdae, wondering how he felt about it. Jongdae simply laughed, taking a hit off his drink before answering.

“It’s true.”

“…Damn Sehun, I didn’t take you for the type to rob the cradle.” 

A few quiet snickers broke out amongst their friends as Sehun grabbed Baekhyun’s hand and pulled him to sit down with him. 

“You’re ok with this Jongdae?”

“Yeah, I actually helped them get together.”

Loud laughter erupted this time, and everyone sitting near Jongdae began to punch him, “What the hell man?! Offering your little brother?”

“They make a good couple.” Jongdae chuckled in response, not having a decent defense for the situation either.

However, no one asked anymore questions, eager to start enjoying their evening. It didn’t take long for everyone to get drunk (excluding Sehun and Baekhyun) and the quality of the singing quickly fell. Baekhyun was encouraged to take quite a few turns, after they learned what a good singer he was. Sehun even joined him sometimes (which he made Baekhyun understand he was only doing for him), causing Baekhyun to smile from the sound of his gentle voice.

When he wasn’t singing, Baekhyun noticed a few girls staring at Sehun longingly, and he smirked as he snuggled closer to Sehun, resting his head on his shoulder. Sehun refrained from being too affectionate with him, not wanting to look like a pervert in front of his friends, but he would hold his hand and sometimes squeeze his thigh.

Sehun decided to leave early with Baekhyun, once he felt like his friends were getting a little too rowdy. Also, it was getting a little uncomfortable watching other couples (including Jongdae and his girlfriend) making out with each other. Baekhyun remembered to grab his bag before they left, and Sehun smiled as he watched Baekhyun pull the backpack straps over his shoulders.

“Why do you always bring a backpack with you?”

Baekhyun bit his lip, smiling a little mischievously, “Just for a change of clothes.”

Sehun tilted his head curiously as he smirked at his boyfriend’s expression. Baekhyun always just stripped and wore his underwear to bed, he never remembered him changing into different clothes. He wondered what the real reason behind the bag was.

Baekhyun didn’t hesitate to go into Sehun’s bedroom once they got to his apartment. He usually sat on the couch, but after Sehun invited him in his room last time, Baekhyun decided to make it a recurring habit. After placing his bag on the floor, he quickly slipped off his pants, leaving on his hoodie and socks as he hopped onto the bed. Sehun laughed once he realized he was only getting half undressed.

“Don’t want to take off your hoodie?”

Baekhyun turned to look at Sehun as he sat up on his knees. He made an adorable pout as he tugged his sweater down with his hands to cover his legs more, the long sleeves on his sweater only allowing his fingers to be visible, “It’s cold.”

Sehun inhaled deeply as he stared at Baekhyun. It was a little much for him, the way Baekhyun looked at that moment. Something about his bare legs only being covered by his oversized hoodie was really appealing to him, not to mention his adorable pink lips and his white socks accenting his tiny delicate feet.

He couldn’t resist, and quickly crawled onto the bed next to Baekhyun after taking off his own clothes. He reached out his hand to caress Baekhyun’s leg, skimming it lightly to feel his soft skin. Baekhyun stared down at it, a glimmer of mischievousness in his eyes. He reached up to hold onto Sehun’s neck, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the feeling of Sehun continuously rubbing his legs.

Sehun stared at Baekhyun’s pink lips again, slightly parted now from the deep breaths he was taking. Sehun didn’t even want to resist his temptation to kiss him. He quickly leaned forward, pressing their lips together as he gripped onto Baekhyun’s legs and pulled him closer. Baekhyun’s heart was unprepared for the sudden act of affection, and he felt a sharp tug at his heart as they held the kiss.

Sehun couldn’t stop caressing Baekhyun’s legs as he pressed a few more heated kisses on his lips, and he pulled Baekhyun onto his lap so that he could continue touching them. Baekhyun began to moan, squeezing onto Sehun tightly with each kiss. He felt another tug at his heart as Sehun’s hands wandered higher up his thighs, finding their way under the hem of his sweater, and his underwear. Sehun groaned as he squeezed Baekhyun’s smooth cheeks, and Baekhyun felt Sehun harden underneath him. He let out a little gasp, but to his surprise, Sehun didn’t stop. He kept kissing him and groping him under his underwear. It was getting Baekhyun excited as well, the feeling of Sehun’s hands grabbing him, and he started to sway his hips back and forth slightly, rubbing against Sehun’s crotch. Sehun surprised him again as he started thrusting as well, pushing himself harder against Baekhyun’s butt as he smashed their lips harshly together.

At last Sehun finally pulled away, breathing heavily on Baekhyun’s lips as he spoke, “Baek…I want you…”

Baekhyun felt a tingling rush go through him, and swallowed deeply before answering, “I want you too Sehun.”

“…I’m worried I’ll hurt you though…I don’t have any-”

Before Sehun could finish, Baekhyun quickly hopped off his lap and bent off the side of the bed to reach for his bag, pulling it up. After unzipping it and frantically digging through it, he pulled out a bottle of lube. Sehun couldn’t help but laugh, finally realizing what Baekhyun was always prepared for.

“Just a change of clothes, huh?”

Baekhyun smirked back at him, crawling over to him again. Sehun went to grab the bottle from him, but Baekhyun pulled it away to his chest.

“Can I?”

Sehun paused, licking his lips before simply nodding in agreement. He quickly tore off his underwear, and watched as Baekhyun’s eyes bulged a little from the sight of his large size.

“…Sorry.” Sehun grimaced, realizing it might be a little much for Baekhyun.

Baekhyun looked into Sehun’s eyes and smirked, scooting closer to him, “Don’t be.”

Baekhyun squirted some lube into his hands, and bit down on his lip with satisfaction as he reached for Sehun. He couldn’t believe Sehun was finally allowing this, and wanted to abuse every second of it. Sehun gritted his teeth and groaned a little as Baekhyun’s wet hand slid down his shaft, lathering him with a generous amount of lube. Baekhyun went back and forth, enjoying taking his time acquainting himself with his boyfriend’s large size.

Once he was done, Sehun pushed Baekhyun to lay down and pulled off his underwear from underneath his his hoodie. He took a deep breath, staring down at his exposed boyfriend, once again finding the combination of his oversized hoodie and socks very arousing. He gritted his teeth, feeling a pulse rush through him as he reached for the lube, getting some on his fingers.

“Aren’t you going to take off the rest of my clothes?” Baekhyun asked curiously, realizing he was already skipping to the next part.

“No. I like you like this.”

Baekhyun smirked, bending up his knees as he wiggled flirtatiously. Sehun smiled as he lowered himself to lay down on top of him, reaching for his hole. Baekhyun closed his eyes and bit down on his lip as he felt Sehun poke inside him. He held onto Sehun tightly as Sehun continued moving his fingers, trying his best to get Baekhyun ready for him. It was kind of torturous, Sehun only teasing him with his fingers as they both throbbed with lust.

“That’s good enough.” Baekhyun spoke in a breathless voice, “Please Sehun.”

Sehun pressed a gentle kiss on Baekhyun’s lips, whispering to him softly, “Sorry Baek, not yet.”

Baekhyun moaned as Sehun added another digit, finally getting close to the size he needed to prepare for. He spent a good amount of time going back and forth, really wanting to make sure Baekhyun was ready. At last, Sehun removed his hand, and Baekhyun spread his legs far apart in anticipation.

Sehun moved slowly, aligning himself carefully before pushing into Baekhyun. Baekhyun threw his head back and moaned as Sehun laid on top of him, pushing him harder down into the bed. Baekhyun immediately remembered the feeling, exactly like the vision he had a year ago. He even recalled the hoodie he was wearing, and was surprised he didn’t find it a little odd before that he wasn’t entirely naked.

Sehun’s hands moved back to Baekhyun’s legs, slowly stroking them as he moved at a lethargic pace, occasionally groping his butt. Baekhyun rolled his head to the side, letting out quiet gasps with each thrust, enjoying the feeling of Sehun inside him as well as his hands wandering across his skin. Sehun rolled his head to the side as well, looking over into the mirror on his closet. He got another rush as he looked at Baekhyun underneath him, swallowed up by his oversized sweater and Sehun’s much larger body, his legs sticking out and his toes pointed in satisfaction inside his tiny socks.

Sehun couldn’t stop himself from moving a little faster at the sight, watching Baekhyun bounce into the bed under him. Baekhyun held onto him tightly, letting out loud moans as Sehun finally rammed into his sensitive organ. With each thrust Sehun enjoyed the sound of Baekhyun’s orgasmic cries, quickly reaching his climax. Sehun smiled, realizing how much Baekhyun had been wanting this, and how overwhelming it must have been for him. He lowered his head to whisper Baekhyun’s name into his ear, and Baekhyun responded with a loud cry of Sehun’s name, finishing at the same time. Sehun shoved himself deep into Baekhyun, pressing a harsh kiss onto Baekhyun’s lips as he finished as well, both of their bodies shaking.

Both their bodies relaxed, Sehun collapsing on top of Baekhyun as they laid together breathing heavily. After a short moment, Sehun started to caress Baekhyun’s legs again, and pressed a sweet kiss on his lips.

“You ok?”

Baekhyun sighed in joy, only speaking after wetting his dried lips, “Yes.”

Sehun dropped his head back down, resting next to Baekhyun’s. As they laid together silently, Sehun thought over his actions. He realized he probably should have waited, that Baekhyun was still a teenager in high school…but he really didn’t care anymore. Baekhyun was right, they were soulmates, what was the point in waiting if they could be this happy together?

“Sehun…We’re going to keep doing this…right?”

Sehun laughed, giving Baekhyun another kiss, “Yes, don’t worry.”

“Good…Because I already had a hard time…”

Sehun continued laughing, rubbing Baekhyun’s legs as he spoke, “I know.”

Baekhyun rolled his head to look over into Sehun’s eyes, “That was the one from my vision.” 

“Oh yeah?”

Baekhyun smiled, “Yup. I don’t have any visions left.”

“I still have mine.”

“You have to tell me when it happens, ok? I want to know.”

Sehun smiled as he nodded his head. Baekhyun snuggled up against him, closing his eyes as he relaxed again.

“I love you.” Sehun spoke sweetly as he reached down to interlock his hand with Baekhyun’s.

Baekhyun paused, taking a deep breath as he cherished the words. He opened his eyes and started giggling as he answered him.

“I love youuuuuuuuu~” He happily sang.

Sehun laughed and squeezed Baekhyun’s hand, but then suddenly paused. It was instantly familiar to him, the moment, the feeling, the location, everything. He smiled as he remembered what he did next.

“I love youuuuuu~” Sehun tried his best to sing back to him.

Baekhyun giggled at the unprofessional sound of his voice, “Awww, I love when you sing.”

Sehun kissed him, “Only for you.”

Baekhyun nodded, “Of course, I don’t want to share it.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“That was my vision.”

“What? Really? Already?”

Sehun pulled him close, sharing a few more kisses, “Now we only have new memories to make.”


	4. VentuStella

Hello everyone! I would like to let you guys know that this story has been included in a recent project of mine, a book of my fics from 2017! Please click the link below if you’re interested ♡

[VentuStella Volume 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629643/chapters/41567795)

I have been carefully going back through each story, fixing any grammar mistakes I could find. Not only this, but I added more details throughout the stories! I hope it will be fun for everyone to read and possibly notice these new parts~ 


End file.
